Inuyasha Fanfictions
by Heaven's Lie
Summary: My brain was rotting so I gave up on writing fanfictions. Anyway, look here to find fanfictions that I recommend.
1. Default Chapter

*Throws hands up* I give up! I've got writer's block times a zillion and I can hardly think straight enough to come up with a second chapter. Damn. Anyway, I've decided that since I'm way better at reading fanfictions then writing them, I'm just going to do recommendations on fanfictions. Once every week I'll read fanfictions and put up the fanfictions that I think are really good.  
  
Oh yeah. And if anyone has a fanfiction that I haven't mentioned, tell me the story and I'll find it, read it and if I like it, I'll post it up!  
  
Just a reminder, they have to be Inuyasha stories or I won't post it. They also have to be on Fanfiction.net so I can find them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Keep going. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
*~*~* 


	2. First List Revised

Konnichiwa minna-san! My first recommendation list! All of these are great stories, or else I wouldn't have recommended them. Also, you can find any of them in Fanfiction.net so you don't need to search everywhere for them.  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!  
  
List falls on him.  
  
Me: Hmph.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
Story id: 1013802  
  
Author: Ama Koneko  
  
In present day Tokyo a girl named Kagome (who else?) wakes up only to find out she's dead. Her guardian angel, Inuyasha (once again, who else?) explains how being dead is like to her and tells her in a year if no youkai eats her soul, she will go to the spirit world. She meets up with Sango, with her guardian angel Kirara, and Miroku, along with his guardian angel Shippou (Poor Shippou!). It turns out all of them except Kagome, has a grudge against Naraku so they team up to defeat them.  
  
(A/N My summary sucks. If anyone reading this has a better summary, send it to me PLEASE!!!!! In fact if anyone has a better summary than mine on any of these stories send 'em to me please.)  
  
*~*  
  
Want a puppy?  
  
Story id: 1102546  
  
Author: RaspK FOG  
  
The quest is over and Kagome's had one hell of a week. (Put in the author's words. ^.^) She's feeling nauseous and disoriented. Wanna know why? She's pregnant! (Don't flame me for telling. The author has it in her summary too.) Kagome decides that she's going to visit her friends in Sengoku Jedai to tell them the good news. Poor Kagome. She made one BIG mistake.  
  
*~*  
  
Impurity of Selfishness  
  
Story id: 1064723  
  
Author: BeyondWords  
  
Kagome reflects on her and Inuyasha frustrating relationship-like connection. This author decides to tell what happens when Kagome has an accident that leaves her with selective amnesia and an unknown boyfriend. Crazy? Even stranger, Kagome thinks that she's been asleep (or in a coma. Whatever you want to call it.) for about a week but, her comrades know that actually she's been awake that whole week! But how come Kagome doesn't remember that week or what she did?  
  
(A/N I think this summary is worse. -.- People help me!)  
  
*~*  
  
A Heart Divided  
  
Story id: 1165229  
  
Author: Merith  
  
That idiot Inuyasha chooses Kikyo (What? I'm a strict Kagome/Inuyasha fan). Hurt, Kagome runs away from the group, to return to her own time. A while later, she decides to return to Sengoku Jedai and there asks Kaede to help her learn to control her miko powers. That's when her life began to rapidly change from going uphill to downhill.  
  
*~*  
  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Story id: 1094209 Author: Tyfani-chan  
  
It's a demon against human war. Rebels who are not on either side capture Kagome Higurashi, a young girl who is on the human's side, because her father is a general in the human army. After a while Kagome begins to blend in with the rebels, learning their ways and understanding why they do not belong to either side. Together the band of people, not all human, work together to find the reason behind the war and to stop the meaningless fighting between the two races.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome's Half  
  
Story id: 1095096  
  
Author: heRen  
  
Ranma/Inuyasha crossover. Kagome is Ranma's fiancee (and poor guy! He still has the other fiancees too!) and Kagome just like Ranma, she has another half but that other half is completely different from Kagome. Her name is Ikijigoku and she is a half-demon who is very odd, clueless and loves shiny things. When Ranma and Kagome, (along with Ikijigoku) accidentally fall through the well, Kagome's life, well. let's just say will never be the same EVER again.  
  
This story is VERY funny! I recommend that you don't eat or drink anything while reading this.  
  
*~*  
  
Remember Me in the Stars  
  
Story id: 1184618  
  
Author: MoonBeam  
  
Kagome's life is torn apart. Her mother died and she and her brother were separated. She is sent to her aunt and cousin who treat her like a slave. While she tries to cope with a harsh reality, Kagome must also try to fulfill her mother's last request, "don't grieve, be happy, and live life to the fullest, and even if the world can be cruel, be kind and happy. If you don't think you can do it, then do it for me, and Souta. Remember! Remember me in the stars."  
  
*~*  
  
Choosing a Partner  
  
Story id: 1221047  
  
Author: Silver  
  
Kagome and Sango live in a female dominated world (^.^), where men are slaves and are only granted freedom when they marry a woman. The girls have both turned 16 and are now old enough to have a slave. As they a shifting through the profiles of different males, they notice that two are sticking out. They order them in the mail and the next day they arrive.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha have been slaves most of their lives. They are used to be treated as slaves and are very surprised when their new home is a whole lot different.  
  
*~*  
  
Death, Greed, And Love  
  
Story id: 1037480  
  
Author: zel no miko  
  
When King Higurashi dies his daughter is forced to marry. Her new husband, Naraku's (poor Kaome! ;_;) 'kingdom' is in the middle of a 'civil war.' When rebels come and attack Naraku, one of them, Inuyasha, who has fallen head over heels for her, kidnaps Kagome. The consequences of the foolish hanyou's rash action are severe. Such as Inuyasha, the rest of the rebel's, and Kagome's lives are all turned upside down and inside out.  
  
*~*  
  
The Next Best Thing  
  
Story id: 338999  
  
Author: Laura Hoak-Kagey  
  
The quest for the shards is over and Naraku has been defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome bond together in a very intimate way (that means sex) and Inuyasha decides to go live with Kagome in her time. That was the plan. until they realize that somehow the well had been sealed and something had prevented Inuyasha from going to Kagome's time. When the seal breaks and Kagome accidentally returns to Sengoku Jedai with her five-year-old daughter, Sakura, complications arise when Sesshomaru takes his niece to his advantage to get the Tetsusaiga.  
  
(A/N Thank you, Starry, for the spelling of Inuyasha's sword!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
All of these stories are amazing! Please Enjoy!  
  
Oh and don't forget, if you have a story you want me to post up here just tell me the name and I'll read it and see whether or not it is a really good story!  
  
None of these are completed. But as I said, all of these stories are really good so when you read them, you'll forgive the authors for being lazy. ^.^  
  
Also, I added summaries to this because someone requested it. If you have suggestions like this please tell me.  
  
And, don't forget, IF YOU HAVE A SUMMARY THAT IS BETTER THAN MINE PLEASE SEND IT TO ME!!!!!!!! I HATE MY SUMMARIES!!!! THEY SUCK!!!! Okay I'll shut up now. Bye! 


	3. Second List

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back and I'm here with more great fanfictions! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
28 Days  
  
Story id: 1044838  
  
Author: Rosefire  
  
It all starts when Kagome it bitten by a scientifically altered bee created by the mad scientist Naraku (Hehe ^.^). The poison that is injected by the insect cuts her life shortly and she is informed that she only has 28 days left to live. Interesting? No? How 'bout I tell you that the author made this a humor fanfiction?  
  
*~*  
  
The Price of Freedom  
  
Story id: 951063  
  
Author: Rosefire  
  
Another of Rosefire's fanfictions! Set in modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi's mother has left her all alone or a little while, leaving Kagome in charge of their summer home. Disobeying almost all of her mother's orders' Kagome, with the help of Sango, throws a party. Halfway through the party, Kagome decides to take a walk along the shores of the beach with Sango. only to find the runaway hanyou Inuyasha. After that, Kagome's life becomes an out-of-control roller coaster  
  
*~*  
  
You Make Me Retch!  
  
Story id: 684041  
  
Author: LilFoxgirl  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are the popular kids of their school. This is the reason everyone thinks they would make a cute couple! And they would make a really good couple too. If not for one TINY little problem. They hate each other's guts!  
  
*~*  
  
Chaos at Camp  
  
Story id: 576941  
  
Author: LilFoxgirl  
  
Author LilFoxgirl is back again! This time, she has written a completely funky fanfiction! Kikyo's flirty, a lecherous Miroku (of course), a Don't- You-Touch-Me-Miroku Sango, a Kagome-I'll-Always-Love-You Kouga, and the kick-ass couple, Inuyasha and Kagome and one crazy camp. What does that equal? Total chaos!  
  
*~*  
  
Shared Blood  
  
Story id: 447402  
  
Author: Lazuli  
  
Kagome lives in an alternate universe where youkai (demons) rule over modern Japan. She lives alone because her mother is dead and her brother is at a private school. Kagome's life was going as good as it could until the day she met Inuyasha, a hanyou (half-demon) and the prince of the Inu- youkai family, the ruler of all youkai.  
  
*~*  
  
A simple what if?  
  
Story id: 1037971  
  
Author: Lost Star  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship began when Inuyasha fell through the well to Kagome's time at age 10. When Kagome turns 15-years-old SHE falls through the well and ends up in Sengoku Jedai. Inuyasha follows her and her life takes takes a 180-degree turn.  
  
*~*  
  
Sing a Song with Me  
  
Story id: 1071319  
  
Author: cherrymecha  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo are have started a band called the Shikon Jewel. Things are going along great until 3 days before the big concert, Kikyo, their lead singer, decides to quit the band for a higher paying job. After many popped eardrums, the band finally finds a new lead singer. and with her comes more than they bargained for.  
  
*~*  
  
Regrets  
  
Story id: 952574  
  
Author: Kodokuchan  
  
Kagome is on her side of the well when she is attacked by a demonic black. raincloud. thingy. *shrug* Anyway, after a fierce battle with it, Kagome loses and the thing kidnaps her. Will Inuyasha go to Kagome's time, save her and in turn defeat the monster creature? Don't ask me. I need to read it too to find out. I haven't finished reading it yet.  
  
*~*  
  
Easy as 1, 2, 3  
  
Story id: 1063775 Author: ArtemisMoon  
  
Lonely Inuyasha is not accepted by anyone but family because he is hanyou. Now that he is at the age to have a mate, this factor bothers him more than before. Too bad only mikos can live as long as a demon, but they are rare. So what does Inuyasha do when his mother meets Kagome, a miko like herself and tells her hanyou son about Kagome? He goes to see her but one little problem. Inuyasha kidnaps her and you know what they say. The first impression is the lasting impression. (Or of course I might have made that up. I don't remember.)  
  
*~*  
  
Turnabout is Fair Play  
  
Story id: 780431  
  
Author: Ookami-chan  
  
At her time, Kagome's scheming friends get her drunk, and sometime during the night, she gets a magic tattoo, which binds her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unknowingly activates the sealing spell within the tattoo. along with a long list of rules, orders, and consequences that has twist and turns wherever the hanyou Inuyasha and the human Kagome. Wait a second. I take that back. I mean wherever the hanyou Inuyasha and the newly changed hanyou Kagome go. What's the odd group of Naraku rebels gonna do?  
  
*~*~*  
  
You like? Anyway I've decided instead of do this every week I'll do it whenever I've read 10 really good Inuyasha fanfictions since its hard to find really good fanfictions in one week.  
  
Also, I've decided that if you want you can tell me a anime you want good fanfictions on you can vote on it and once there are a certain # of votes and I have time, I'll put in recommendations on it and I'll post it!  
  
BYE!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Whyndancer: ;_; I can't believe I didn't put 'Turnabout is Fair Play' up before either!  
  
Kodokuchan: I read your stories. They're pretty good! Thanks for telling me 'bout you!  
  
eee: I read the story and I loved! I'm going to include it in the next list! Can you write a summary for me? I'm having writer's block right now and the fact that my cousin is bawling VERY LOUDLY about something in Chinese is NOT helping! *Rubs temples* Ugh.  
  
ShadowSpinner: I just got your review today! FF.net must have messed up! Anyway, I read part of the story you suggested and its really good! I'll make sure I post it next time! 


	4. NOTE!

My Thanks to anyone who reviewed and sent me recommendations on Inuyasha fanfictions!  
  
Just to let you all know, I'm trying my best to read most of them fanfictions submitted, but its not as easy as you think!  
  
Anyway, keep submitting your reviews and suggestions! I'll try to update another list A.S.A.P.! As soon as this writer's block goes away. @.@ My head hurts. 


	5. SORRY!

AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe this!! I'm SO~~~~ Sorry people for not updating! ;_; But my evil teachers went and gave me TONS of homework the last few weeks and I still have more homework today! WAHHH!!!! Evil, evil, evil.. *Continues chanting this and stomping on chibi teachers*  
  
Oh yeah and before I forget, THANK YOU PEOPLES WHOM SUBMITED STORIES THAT YOU LIKE!!!!!  
  
Bye! 


	6. Third List

Konnichiwa minna-san! More Inuyasha stories headed your way! Also, if you suggest fanfictions, I'll only post one of yours per list. That's because I'm lazy though.  
  
I'm SOOOO sorry that this is such a late update. First, I didn't have time, then there's an ice storm that knocks down my power line AND my cable. So I couldn't watch TV, or go on the Internet. I couldn't even turn ON the computer! And then our heater was broken too. . . (Continues to ramble on until List falls on her) OW!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
(Suggested by ShadowSpinner)  
  
Let the Music Be Your Master  
  
Story id: 1256353  
  
Author: Greywolf  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou are three outcasts with something to prove. Can they show the world through their music just who they really are? Will the world understand the depth of their music? How far will the group go to show that they aren't who the world thinks they are? A romantic comedy that shows that what you see isn't always what you get.  
  
*~*  
  
(Suggested by eee)  
  
Learning To Let Go  
  
Story id: 1110985  
  
Author: Icefyre  
  
AU fic. Kagome has to leave the place she calls home for the first time in her life and is scared of the change. Inuyasha is a half-demon slave on the verge of giving up hope. Then by Fate, Kagome's Aunt Matilda decides to get a slave as Kagome's graduation present, (some present) and her life is never the same. This is their story - a story about love, sacrifice, and growing up.  
  
*~*  
  
(suggested by Mitsuko Maxwell)  
  
Beauty and the Beast: Inu Yasha Style! Story id: 695335 Author: Chris-San  
  
AU fic. The title is very self-explanatory. Kagome is a shrine girl who's constantly being pestered by Kouga. One day, he arrives with the perverted priest Miroku and the demon slayer Sango announcing that he was going to cut down the forest, which was said to be swarming with demons. With Sango and Miroku's help he says that he's going to exterminate all the demons. Kagome goes with them and they lose her in the forest. There, she Inuyasha and other find her. The rest is history, or should I say, legend.  
  
*~*  
  
Different Sides of the Track Story id: 1262828 Author: Jazzy  
  
Kagome's the daughter of the richest people around and her father's just quit his job. When Mrs. Higurashi finds out she takes Kagome's little brother and leaves. Later, Kagome, distressed and tired, goes to check on her father, she finds that he had hung himself and left his family a note. Kagome completely breaks down and Inuyasha, who was sent to kill her father, comforted her as his father had died too. He sort of saves her from her house and takes her to Miroku's girlfriend Sango, and Kagome is thrown violently into a whole New World. This is very good. Only problem is that Jazzy needs to update!  
  
*~*  
  
Music from Another Room Story id: 938112 Author: Uozumi  
  
AU fic. This is mostly centered on Miroku and Sango. Sango is a singer and meets Miroku and his sister Kagome one-day while listening to Miroku playing the piano. The music was very beautiful so it captured her attention. Turns out, Miroku is a famous piano player and is also blind! (Weirdest thing is he's not perverted either!) With new friends, Sango learns sometimes what, or who, seems unimportant could be the key to a life changing lesson.  
  
*~*  
  
Last of the Sumer's Wine Story id: 1041025 Author: Uozumi  
  
AU fic. Sequel to Music from Another Room. Sango and Miroku have moved to Japan for their safety and Miroku is a college professor, Sango a college student (and they're married). In America, Inuyasha's 'protecting' Kagome from a Sango-obsessed boy (notice I said Sango-obsessed not Kagome obsessed. Think of the possibilities...). Now, Sango has a secret. A secret that gives her morning sickness and headaches, not to mention more weight... and WHAT?? Kagome's run away? And Where's Inuyasha?  
  
*~*  
  
Let Sleeping Dogs Lie Story id: 1051503 Author: Aurelia Lothlorien  
  
AU fic. Kagome is walking home one day, and discovers a large white dog, severely injured and weak from hunger. Of course kind-hearted Kagome takes the (rather cute) white dog home and treats it's wounds. Leaving the doggy in the room to fetch some soup for it to eat, when she returns, she finds something completely unexpected. A young boy, about the same age as her give or take, is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room stark naked, where the dog used to be! Oh what's a miko to do?  
  
*~*  
  
Passionate Hate Story id: 937929 Author: Cherokey  
  
Inuyasha is an assassin and has killed the noblewoman/princess Kagome's beloved fiancee. Inuyasha, who had killed many others like her fiancee because of revenge, gives spares the noblewoman's fiancee no mercy. Angered, Kagome goes off on her own to find Inuyasha after he disappears for her own revenge. But as time wears on, secrets are revealed and emotions (and hormones) are jumbled up. (Think of the possibilities! O.~)  
  
*~*  
  
The Red Card Story id: 1198876 Author: Sorena  
  
In some snotty rich school, there is always at least one oddball. Kagome Higurashi is one of them. Not because she is disformed, ugly, or whatever but because unlike the others, Kagome is poor! For most of her time at this school, Kagome has been the generally unpopular. But when one of her friends are "red tagged" she dares to stand up to them. When I say 'them' mean THEM the Y4 group. Read what happens when, you get red tagged for standing up for what is right. Not all of it is bad either..........................  
  
*~*  
  
A Royal Pain Story id: 508982 Author: Crystallord  
  
Kagome is a princess, and her 15th birthday is coming up. Unfortunately for her, it means that she has to find a husband. Against her will, her parents throw a ball for her to try what they call "help" her find a good ball. Inuyasha is the prince that's mother forces him to attend the ball. They meet when the ever-wonderful Inuyasha decides to grace us with his nice side and "saves" Kagome from dancing with Lord Grease Almighty. Now what could the consequences of that be? (*innocent look* I don't know.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
*grin* What do you think of these stories? I think I did pretty well on these summaries if I don't say so myself. Anyway, I'm SO extremely sorry for taking forever to update! Like I said, evil teachers. *stomps one more time on chibi teachers*  
  
Everybody, someone asked that if you happen to read a fanfiction from this list or whatever good fanfictions you read, please review so that they will update more. I don't remember who asked me dat though. Sorry!  
  
FYI  
  
I won't tell you anymore who suggested what since it'd put a bigger damper on my schedule.  
  
~~~~~ Review Replies ~~~~~  
  
Mitsuko Maxwell- I'm sorry 'bout not using all your suggestions. I only had time to read one of each persons. 'sides I couldn't get EVERYONES. I'll try next time.........  
  
Jazzy- OOH!! You are my loyal reviewer. Not to mention one of the better fanfictions writers I've seen. But you aren't much for modesty are ya?  
  
GhettoGurl a.k.a. Ludacris- Thanx for sending me a suggestion. Sorry for not posting (or reading) the fanfictions you suggested but I'm working on it!  
  
SvF-BD02-Wedge- Whoa! How do you peoples come up with these names anyway? O.~ Just Kidding. Anyhow, I agree with you. The Red Card was very good. In fact I posted it. -.-  
  
alandrem- I am eternally thankful for your help with my fanfiction posting, but you know, it's kinda hard to fit in all your suggestions, plus all the others, between doing all my homework and assignments and reading fanfictions that are NOT Inuyahsa related. *blink* Opps. Sorry for rambling............ Hey and just to let you know, lots of people voted for your story Present Time. I just haven't had time read it...................  
  
tipi- What do I tell ya. Another "Present Time" suggestion. Oh well. I like to see (not literally see) it when someone enjoys a good fanfiction. Not that I know....... I haven't read it yet. Sorry!  
  
Arsenal- Yet again a "Present Time" suggestion. alandrem I hope you're proud. These people love ya! Anyway, sorry for not reading it yet.  
  
raven- you know what? Well actually you don't but anyway. I believe either I missed your review or completely forgot about it since I just noticed it! Sorry!  
  
Totally Wicked- Opps. I forgot to check your stories out. (I seem to be doing that a lot lately.) But I'll try to remember to check 'em out.............  
  
Lillith- Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Slow down honey. Like I said before, (if you read my other replies) I cannot read so many fanfictions with my schedule. So try to ease up a little. I'm trying!  
  
eee- oh no you were extremely helpful. Too bad I could have used that helpfulness when I actually typed the summary. I just found your review! I think. Curse my terrible memory!  
  
happy cat- you know I have absolutely no clue what I did with your review. I mean if I used your story, if I read it, or whatever. I'm going to look back after I finish typing these replies.  
  
DracOnyx- I honestly don't see why you were modest. Your stories were really good. I just didn't have anymore room to add your stories in.  
  
ChristyKay- do you realize that when you gave me fanfiction AUTHORS you just gave me more fanfictions? Oh well. Gives me an excuse to read them. Though I didn't put any you suggested up, I loved them but had no more space for anything more. 10 each list remember?  
  
LC WOLF- Whoa! You were so helpful! Sorry I didn't put any of your suggestions on. I didn't have room, like I said. *points up* if you read ANY of that u might have noticed that.  
  
Kenshin's Lover- OK. -.- I do NOT have time to read this yet. When I do I am sure to read and report,'kay?  
  
YamiNeko- I repeat, I did not have any room for anymore of the wonderful stories out there so I will try to get them in next time.  
  
mistress moonbeam- Passionate Hate was good wasn't it? be sure to review! I wanna see what happens next! Or did she already finish it? I dunno.  
  
WhitneyLin- Just to repeat myself for those who have decided to ignore whatever I wrote up there, I DO NOT HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW TO READ LONG FANFICTIONS!!! WHEN SCHOOL IS OER I WILL BUT NOT YET!!! Sorry WhitneyLin. I had to tell whoever didn't read what was up there what I have typed about 25 times.  
  
Anonymous- I'm not even bothering to reply to your first 2 "reviews". I honestly like those couples too~!! Aren't they cute? I always have a debate with people who think these couples are weird or something.  
  
Animecrazy- *sigh* Once again I say, I do not have enough room to put these stories in this list anymore and I will try to get them in the next list.  
  
InuShippou- Whoa! Another fanfiction that has been nominated several times! Cool! I never thought I'd see the day. But since there is no time I can spare to read this extremely long fanfiction yet you will have to wait until I have time to read it to see it up on one of my lists!  
  
Sapphire- *blows raspberry at annoyed looking chibi teachers* anyway, sorry I couldn't put your story in this list.......... I'm not perfect! Call my friend if you're looking for someone perfect!  
  
DarkMist- I have no time to read this fanfiction, okay? SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ SHOUTOUT ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A BIG AND HEARTY SHOUTOUT TO THE EVER WONDEFUL KARASU KUROKIBA FOR HELPING ME (even if it was only a little) WITH MY SUMMARIES!!! O.~ THANX!!!! 


	7. HAWAII

Sorry my ever wonderful readers. I'm going to the beautiful HAWAII for a week (you gotta love college age cousins that just HAPPEN to stay there.) then staying at my mom's house for a while. And she doesn't have a computer so who know how long it'll take for me to ACTUALLY update. But don't let that keep you from reviewing!!! PLZ!!! 


End file.
